Purple
by LovelyChanru
Summary: "Stop fallowing me!" "Hibari! Reborn said we need to bond!" "I don't care what the baby has to say! I want you to leave me alone!"


**Title:** Purple

**Summary:** "Stop fallowing me!" "Hibari! Reborn said we need to bond!" "I don't care what the baby has to say! I want you to leave me alone!"

**Note: **You people should have already seen this coming. Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the ideas of writing this STORY

"Stop fallowing me!" The head perfect called out and kept walking away from the small infant. The skylark has been trying to get away from the annoying little baby that has kept fallowing his every move. "Hibari! Reborn said we need to bond!" The semi high pitch voice came from the baby fallowing him all in purple with a helmet on his head.

"I don't care what the baby has to say! I want you to leave me alone!" The perfect shouted one more time. Skull shock in his leather racer outfit as he heard the anger in his voice. "Come on, Hibari you and me both know we have something in common." Skull said as he kept walking behind him making sure not to run.

"No we don't." Hibari said simple and perfectly as if he's used to saying that all his life. Skull ran in front of him and looked at him.

The perfect stopped walking as he looked down at the purple child. "I can tell you one thing we have in common." The little boy said and smiled. Hibari can tell how the boy wanted to tell him so badly so he just sighed and waited for him to say what he wanted to say to him. "We both like the color purple." Hibari looked at him and started thinking about what he meant about that.

Well, his flame is a purple color. It still doesn't mean anything but his box is a purple color. He started getting more into the color purple. He has owned a couple of clothes with the color purple not a light purple more of a darkish purple. Then he remembered the first cloud has a purple flame and a darkish purple jacket. "I don't like the color purple." He said and started walking away.

Skull crossed his tiny arms and started thinking. 'Reborn said that we needed to spend time together, but he never said what we had to do just to spend time together.' Skull smiled at the thought as he headed home waiting for the new day to come. The next morning, Skull woke up early and broke into the perfect's house with his own camera.

He just wanted to prove to the none purple cloud that the perfect does like the color purple just like the other clouds down before him. He started looking around the nicely decorated Japanese house. Skull went inside the living room and looked around he got on top of the big black pillow. He looked at the details of the pillow.

In the middle of the pillow it had pink sakura's falling down. They looked like they have fallen off from a tree. He looked at the black table in front of him with a purple paper swan standing on it. He looked at the walls. It was a simple gray color but with a hint of purple added for details. Skull smiled and took a picture of the purple paper swan and wall.

He had to zoom in to the color of the wall to show the small purple added. He saw a shoji screen with purple sakuras still connected with the tree. He took a picture of the shoji screen as he got up and left the room. He walked over to the kitchen and smiled a the small cute kitchen. He saw the small wooden island with a dark marble cover. He looked a the two seats in front of the island.

He looked at the counter with the sink matching the island. He looked on top of it and saw a paper screen with a purple dragon on it. The screen was giving light to the whole kitchen. Skull smiled as he took a picture of it and walked out of the room. He went to the perfect's bedroom and peeking inside if the skylark was still laying in bed but it looks like he was gone.

Skull smiled as he walked inside the room. Skull walked inside the room and turned on the lights. As he did that he looked up to see a bunch of Japanese lanterns being turned one by one. All of them were either light purple or while colored. He looked at the walls and saw white walls colored in with gold making some kind of magical designs. He smiled at them and saw little dots of purple added to it as he took a picture of the wall and the lanterns.

The baby looked to see the shoji screen he smiled. It was a long one it looked like the perfect use that for changing. He saw the color of the screen it was light purple and paper part was white with sakura's falling down. He smiled and snapped a picture of that as well. He looked at the Platform bed. He looked at the bed he thought it would be a twin but it was a queen sized Platform bed.

The perfect had a light lavender cover for the bed with a bunch of purple white and pillows placed on it to make it look nice. Skull smiled at the choice of color for his bed. He snapped a picture of the bed. Skull went to his sliding closet and opened it at first he saw the uniform and then some going outside clothes and house clothes.

He took some pictures of the color clothes and when he thought that those pictures where he enough he left. Skull went home as he printed out the pictures and went to the perfect's skull. When he made it there he walked into the classroom Hibari took complete control over and made it his own. "Hibari!" Skull shouted as he ran to his desk and jumped on it.

Hibari looked at him his eyes glaring holes at the helmet the baby has on. The purple baby shivered but took out the pictures from his small pocket and layered them on the desk to show the perfect.

"You broke into my house?"

"Well, I didn't break into your house I just entered it."

"You broke into it."

"I entered!"

"How do you even have the key to my house!"

"Umm... Reborn gave me a copy of it."

"How does the baby even have a copy of my key!"

" I don't know Hibari! Just don't hurt me! But look you see how much purple you like." Skull smiled as he showed the skylark. The rage the cloud felt was soon gone when he looked at the pictures. "I guess your right." Hibari said as he looked at the baby.

"I told you." Skull said as he crossed his arms proudly and smiled at Hibari. The perfect smirked as he poked Skull's belly which made the other fall of the desk.

For the first time in his life, since he's been knowing Hibari he heard him laugh.

"That's the power of the color purple."


End file.
